harrypotterfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Phù thủy "Wỉ Woái" nhà Weasley
Phù thủy "Wỉ Woái " nhà Weasley '''(tên khác là '''Weasley and Weasley) '''là tiệm giỡn nằm ở số 93 Hẻm Xéo được thành lập bởi Fred và George Weasley. Cửa hàng có bán rất nhiều trò quậy, như Tai Nối dài, Người treo cổ Tái sử dụng, Snack Trốn việc và những sản phẩn thuộc dòng Nữ Phù thủy Diệu kỳ của Fred và George Weasley như: Tình dược, Bộ đánh tan mụn nhọt trong mười giây, Bông thoa Lùn. Ở đây có riêng một khu vực dành cho Ảo thuật của dân Muggle "làm bố sợ hết hồn", doanh thu từ chúng khá ổn định, mặc dù không bán quá chạy.. Cửa hàng cũng bán một số đối tượng Phép thuật phòng thủ. Tiệm này bắt đầu như là một dịch vụ bưu chính cú được thành lập bởi cặp sinh đôi tới từ Trang trại Hang sóc, sau đó tiếp tục từ Hogwarts, bán các sản phẩm giỡn cho đến khi cửa hàng cuối cùng được mở ra. Lịch sử Khởi đầu Khi còn là học sinh ở Hogwarts, Fred và George đã sáng chể và phát triển nhiều sản phẩm chơi khăm từ phòng ngủ của mình ở Trang trại Hang Sóc. Những sản phẩm đầu tiên được bán ra dưới dạng đặt hàng bằng cú. Molly phát hiện ra đơn đặt hàng khi đang dọn dẹp phòng. Bà không ủng hộ tham vọng viễn vông của họ, cho rằng phần lớn sản phẩm họ tạo ra đều nguy hiểm và ước rằng họ nên làm việc ở Bộ Pháp thuật như cha mình. Mặc dù Molly đã đốt các đơn đặt hàng, Fred và George vẫn giữ mong muốn mở một tiệm giỡn. Để có vốn mở cửa hàng, họ đã đặt cược với Ludo Bagman toàn bộ tiền tiết kiệm vào kết quả của Cúp Quidditch Thế giới. Họ thắng cược nhưng Ludo Bagman trả họ bằng tiền yêu tinh; số tiền biến mất sau vài giờ, khiến họ mất toàn bộ tiền tiết kiệm. May mắn thay, cặp sinh đôi được Harry Potter tặng lại toàn bộ 1000 galleons - số tiền thắng Cuộc thi Tam Pháp thuật. Vì lý do này, Fred và George chấp nhận cho Harry lấy miễn phí bất cứ thứ gì cậu muốn trong tiệm giỡn. Năm thứ 7 tại Hogwarts Chiến tranh Phù thủy lần 2 Sau chiến tranh George tiếp tục kinh doanh sau cái chết của Fred. Ron nghỉ làm Thần Sáng sau 2 năm làm việc để giúp đỡ George quản lý cửa hàng mà cậu luôn yêu quý. Cả hai đã thành công trong việc biến cửa hàng thành nơi hái ra tiền. Sản phẩm Sản phẩm tiệm Giỡn * Mũ Phi Trọng Lực * Xe Hơi Bay * Kính Thiên Văn Thụi * Mô Hình Chổi * Kem Xóa Vết Bầm * Máy Tạo Bọt * Lược Tắc Kè * Sởn Gai Ốc * Hộp Quỷ * Bom Phân * Bắt Tay Điện Giật * Bành Trướng Nhĩ * Đĩa Bay Răng Cưa * Đĩa Răng Cưa * Hộp Bọt Vui Vẻ * Mũ Không Đầu * Bốc Thăm May Mắn * Thuốc Mọc Râu Thần Kỳ * Hộp Cỡ Lớn * Sự Điên Rồ Bí Ẩn của Mặt Trăng Nửa Đêm * Tách Trà Đớp Mũi * Nước Cam Sủi Bọt * Râu Quai Nón Giả * Mèo Tím của Penelope * Vũng Lầy Xách Tay * Sản Phẩm Weasley Chất Lượng * Viết Lông Ngỗng- với 3 dòng Trả-Lời-Thông-Minh, Tự-Bơm-Mực, Tự-Kiểm-Tra-Chính-Tả * Người Treo Cổ Xài Nhiều Lần: "Ếm đi kẻo hắn đánh đu." * Gà Cao Su * Yo-yo La Hét * Bánh Kem Tự Đẩy * Viết Lông Ngông Tự Động * Giọt Muối Bạc Lấp Lánh * Giày Thể Thao Siêu Dính * Bùa Nắng * Lốc Xoáy Thu Nhỏ * Đũa Phép * Ai-Cũng-Không-Ị:một sản phẩm nhái theo tên của Kẻ-Mà-Ai-Cũng-Biết-Là-Ai-Đó. * Umbridge Đạp Xe * Bốc Thăm Không May Mắn * Weasley Nguyên Bản * Hộp Giỡn Weasley * Bão Tuyết Weasley * Thời Tiết Ẩm Ướt Weasley * Đũa Phép Tuyệt Diệu Weasley * Máy Rồng Nướng Đậu Weasley * Thời Tiết Đóng Chai Thuốc nổ * Tên Lửa Ông Kẹ * Bom Tuyệt Vời * Hộp Pháo Hoa * Sao Chổi Niệm Chú * Pháo Phân Quỷ * Pháo Hiểm Ác * Lửa Rồng * Pháo Đạn Nổ * Tên Lửa Lông Hồng Hạc * Tổng Hợp Pháo Hoa của Fred-N-George * Hộp Lửa Cháy Cơ Bản của Fred Weasley * Hộp Tổng Hợp Pháo Hoa của George * Pháo Sáng Mặt Trăng * Kẻ Gây Rắc Rối Bí Ẩn Thần Kỳ * Pháo Phá Hoại Yên Ổn * Hộp Tên Lửa * Rắn Lấp Lách * Pháo Màu Tung Tóe * Pháo Vong Mã * Pháo Sấm Chớp của Thor * Vòi Phun Tà Thuật * Pháo Nổ Đùng Vèo Cháy Kịch Liệt * Tên Lửa Mánh ảo thuật của dân Muggle * Trứng Không Vỡ Của Eduardo * Bộ Bài Bị Ám * Mũ Phép Thuật * Chuột Phép Thuật Của Mary * Bộ Bài Phép Thuật Miraphorus * Thỏ Lặp Lại * Lụa Tàng Hình Của Saunder * Đồng Hồ Smith & Cộng Sự * Lính Chì Diễu Hành Vật dụng phòng thủ * '''Pháo Đánh Lạc Hướng: Khi thả ra sẽ chạy biến đi và nổ ngoài tầm mắt để đánh lạc hướng * Phản bùa * Bột Tối Hù Ăn Liền xứ Peru: Khi ném ra không khi, thứ bột này sẽ bao trùm mọi thứ xung quanh và tạo ra bóng tối, Bùa Lumos hay Incendio cũng không thể xuyên thấu, dù vậy thì Bàn tay Vinh quang có thể sử dụng trong trường hợp này. Nó được dùng bởi Draco Malfoy khi chống lại Đoàn quân Dumbledore đấu lại Tử thần Thực tử tiến vào Học viện Ma thuật và Pháp thuật Hogwarts thông qua Phòng Cần thiết * Nón Khiên, Áo Khoác Khiên, Găng Tay Khiên '''(ếm Bùa Khiên): được Bộ Pháp Thuật sử dụng để phòng thủ. Phù Thủy Tuyệt Vời * Kem Tai Họa * Má Hồng Mê Đắm * Pha Lê Thần Tình Yêu * Lông Mi Vĩnh Viễn * Bọt Tình Đầu Hấp Dẫn * Kẹo Tán Tỉnh * Thuốc Nhỏ Mắt Trái Tim Tan Vỡ * Hỗn Hợp Hôn * Huyết Thanh Mắt Tình Yêu Mù Quáng * '''Tình Dược: that when drunk, will give the drinker an obsession with the one who bought the drink (love being impossible to manufacture). They work for up to twenty-four hours at a time, depending on the weight of the boy and attractiveness of the girl. Like all love potions the effects can increase the longer they're kept. This potion is very strong and only a very skilled potioneer can make the cure for the love potions. * Bùa Mơ Mộng Tài Tình: virtually undetectable highly realistic thirty-minute daydreams (side-effects can be: slight drooling and a dazed expression, Not for sale for wizards under 16). * Bông Thoa Lùn: miniature puffskeins with pink or purple fur. They have small, beady eyes and ears. Ginny Weasley is a known owner of Arnold the Pygmy Puff. * Thuốc Cam Đoan Tan Mụn Trong Mười Giây: hữu dụng từ mụn nhọt đến mụn đầu đen. * Tia Sáng Chạng Vạng Đồ ngọt * Bánh Kem Hoàng Yến: tạm thời biến đổi người ăn thành chim hoàng yến * Kẹo Trong Hộp: "Sản phẩm này có chứa kẹo." * Dấu Hiệu Hắc Ám Ăn Được: "Nó sẽ làm bất cứ ai phát ốm" * Rắn Nhảy * Hộp Ăn Vặt Cúp Cua: là dòng sản phẩm kẹo khiến cho người ăn phát bệnh. Người ăn sẽ có những triệu chứng lạ tùy vào loại kẹo họ ăn. Các loại kẹo: Kẹo Xỉu, Kẹo Phát Ốm, Kẹo Nu-ga Sặc Máu Mũi, Kẹo Nhộng Ói. * Kẹo Ếm * Kẹo Phù Lưỡi: kẹo làm lưỡi phù ra và biến thành màu tim khi ăn. * Kẹo Cao Su Phát Sáng Wakefields * Nhân viên và cộng sự * Harry Potter (Nhà đầu tư) * Fred Weasley (Người sáng lập) * George Weasley (Người sáng lập/ Đồng quản lý) * Ron Weasley (Đồng quản lý) * Verity (Nhân viên) Đồng phục * Tất cả nhân viên của Phù Thủy Wỉ Wái Weasley đều mặc áo choàng màu hồng. Địa điểm Người dịch: Hellokies và Henry Racknap (thảo luận) de:Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze en:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes es:Sortilegios Weasley fr:Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux nl:Tovertweelings Topfopshop pl:Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów pt-br:Gemialidades Weasley ru:Всевозможные волшебные вредилки zh:韦斯莱魔法把戏坊 Thể_loại:Địa điểm Thể_loại:Cửa tiệm Thể_loại:Hẻm Xéo Thể_loại:Tiệm giỡn